of virtual love and pixel puppies
by 1oooyears
Summary: "Nintendogs is a gem, i will not let you convince me otherwise." - Klaus stumbles across a a giggling Caroline, game console in hands. / klaroline fluff.


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

of virtual love and pixel puppies - "Nintendogs is a gem, i will not let you convince me otherwise." - Klaus stumbles across a a giggling Caroline, game console in hands.

.

.

.

**_Okay, so, I'm moving houses, right? So, this morning, when I was going through old stuff, I found my old DSi, and I was bored, because packing stuff up is boring, so I put in a game cartridge and started playing, and you know, it was Nintendogd, this game about dogs and a taking care of them, etc. and it wasn't the best game or whatever, but it was cute, and kinda nostalgic, you know? And then I just imagined, what would happen if any other person experienced the same thing, and that train of thought led me to imagine Caroline playing a game, or something, and then Klaus watching her play it, and then playing it to understand her, so yeah, thats how this happened._**

**_Don't worry, you don't need any knowledge of the game, or anything._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline giggles, dragging the stylus across the screen, watching as the small puppy follows the movement with it's eyes. She smiles fondly at the screen, and setting the console down stretches, deciding that she should probably get ready for bed. Shuffling to her room, she hums a catchy tune, thinking of tomorrow.

Klaus, who watches as she walks away from the space of her window, smirks, and stealthily, hops down from the window, and walks to her bedside. He drops the drawing there with a smugness unrivalled by any. Walking back to the window, _a pocket of darkness_ he thinks poetically, he quickly picks up the gaming console and watches interestedly as an animated dog stumbles across him, it barks, _loud, _and bumbling, fumbling, he drops to the bed, jumping out the window before watching the thing snap shut. He presses his hand against his fore head, _that was a close one. _He looks back at the gaming console, _nintendogs, hey?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bark!_

Caroline blinks, _what the?_

_BARK!_

She frowns, wondering if she had left the game open, _annoying thing, too loud, even if it is adorable. _She puts down her toothbrush (which she doesn't need, but she's a creature of habit, and blood gave her teeth a funny smell) and slinks towards the door way, watching the silent room with an overwhelming sense of confusion.

_._

_._

_._

Klaus looks at Rebekah expectantly, and in turn she sighs, explaining the game _Nintendogs _to her elder brother.

.

.

.

Caroline dances around her room, off-key singing drowning the room with an overwhelming sense of _awkward - _This is the scene one Niklaus Mikaelsen stumbles upon, one arm on the window sill, the other in his pocket. Sighing dreamily, he smiles, _she's beautiful._

He knocks on the window, grinning. Startled, Caroline jumps, twirls towards the window, and slams it open, disturbed as to how easily Klaus had come to stalking her. "Klaus? what are you- Forget that, go away!" She makes a shooing gesture with her hands, frowning.

He rolls his eyes, hopping into her room, casually. "Oh, come on, love." He looks back at the gaming console from the night before, scowling in distaste, "what a stupid game…" He murmurs.

Gasping, Caroline jumps up, "it was you, I heard barking and I thought, go god, I'm nuts, but no, it was you!"

He smirks, "hmm."

Caroline pauses, before snatching up, the nintendo, eyes narrowed. "Nintendogs is a gem, I will not let you convince me of otherwise." She sticks her nose up, "please, leave." He shakes his head before shuffling towards the window, "the door," she interrupts, she fixes him with a pointed look, "go through the door."

He leave with a _SLAM._

_._

_._

_._

Klaus sighs, lifting the game to eye level, inspecting it carefully, before pressing the 'A' button. When Rebekah giggles behind him, (because he's the evil original hybrid - and now he's playing with virtual puppies!) he snarls, "this is research!"

.

.

.

Caroline sits in bed, using the little stylus to pet the puppy, she smiles, _computers, the things they can do these days. _She clutches the gaming console tight, looking around carefully before cooing to the pixel pooch. "Who's a cutie, you are, yes you are," when it rolls on it's back she _awws _accordingly.

The tap on her window stops her, and curiously, Caroline looks up.

Klaus, on the other side of the window, holds out a box of chocolates and flowers one handedly. Sighing, she looks at the chocolate, before caving and opening the latch. Snatching the chocolates, she crawls back to bed and watches as the hybrid inspects her room.

"Why are you here?"

Klaus looks at her, smirk in place, before he stops, rubs his face with his hand and mumbles something she can't understand.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry… for judging your taste in games."

Caroline's eyes widen, "seriously, out of the plethora of things you've done to me and everyone of my friends, you apologise for insulting my gaming!"

Klaus looks up, and shrugs, "yes."

She deadpans, "wow."

At her reaction, Klaus holds his hands up, before pulling something out of his pocket. Caroline watches confused, as he opens up the Nintendo before her eyes, sits on her spiny chair, and plays a game. He looks up, "I misjudged your taste, this game," he pauses, "isn't that bad, besides," he smiles down on the artificual hound as it mewls in interest at the treat in front of it, "I've always been a dog person."

Caroline shakes her head, sighs, and nods, "okay, seeing as that is the only apology I'm ever going to get from you, I'll accept." She looks back at Klaus, a small smile on her face, "so, what'd you name it?"

He looks up from the game, still smiling. "Rebekah wanted to call it _Mr. Fluffy-kins,_ but I chose the name Tyler." He turns the gaming console, and he points at the chihuahua. Caroline laughs, chuckling into the palm of her hand.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_please review._

_._

_._


End file.
